AKATSUKI RUBBISH 2
by Cohiha
Summary: Itachi said pointing at the woman's boobs and everybody started to laugh "What the hell did i do?"


**AKATSUKI RUBBISH 2 **

It was morning and the akatsuki base; well let's say Konan and Kakuzu were up early.

Then they both heard footsteps heading to their direction.

It was Itachi and Kisame.

Itachi who became blind because of using his sharingan too much and Kisame who is his partner, care taker, etc was helping him.

Kisame stopped Itachi, "We are here already so don't go further and hit the wall."

Itachi nodded in agreement and reached out his arm to search for something, "Dude! Where's my table?"

Kisame disagreed, "Dude! Where's _**OUR **_table?"

Itachi signed, "Fine, where is _**OUR **_table?"

Konan giggled a little, "Kakuzu soled it."

Kakuzu had one fist in the air, "Good price."

Kisame said, "Hey Konan I got cookies!"

And handed it to Konan.

"Wow! Thanks!" And she shared it with every one else.

Then Hidan came in talking to himself, "Now you maybe wondering why did I wake up. _Why?_ Because it is a great morning for a sacrifice."

Then he saw the gang, "Now which one of you want to volunteer?"

Kisame, "What the hell!"

Itachi, "Huh! Who wants to!"

Konan, "Some other time."

Kakuzu, "Why don't you kill yourself?"

And everyone of the gang (Except Hidan and Itachi's sunglasses) started staring at him means '_**KILL YOURSELF**_'.

Hidan whining, "Oh alright you monsters." Took his scythe, stabbed himself and dropped on the floor lifeless.

And then Deidara and Sasori came in.

"Good morning." Everybody greeted except Itachi who was blind.

"Who the hell came?" Itachi asked.

"Your granny from the dead, UN"

And then everybody except Itachi, were staring at Kisame and after 10 seconds Kisame got it.

He forgot to close Itachi's zipper.

But Kisame did not want to close it because he felt it disgusting, he has to touch it and did not want to close it in front of everybody.

So he made a sigh to everybody to keep his or her mouth shut.

Sasori who is feeling still sleepy, "This is not good anything in this morning."

Then they heard Tobi singing 'I like to move it move it'

"Good morning" Tobi greeted with a wave.

"Hey sempai, sempai Itachi – sempai zipper is _**Sticking **_out!" Pointing at it.

"WTH! Why didn't anyone tell me?" Itachi scolded.

"Why would anyone want to look over _THERE_?" Deidara scoffed.

He liked it Itachi being embarrassed.

Quickly closed his fly.

While everybody giggled.

"Okay, everybody we had our fun now let's do our exercise."

DISCRIPTION HOW EVERYBODY IS DOING.

1) Itachi was waving his arms causing the stick to hit Deidara head.

2) Kisame was waving his arms as if he was waving to someone.

3) Sasori standing they're looking at the idiots.

4) Kakuzu, Konan and Tobi was doing great.

END OF DISCRIPTION.

Hidan got up, "Why do we having to do this fucking shit every morning?"

Everybody stopped.

Konan sighed, "Well if don't do it we will be out of shape. NANANANANA!" Sticking her tongue out.

Hidan stood up and removed the scythe from where he stabbed, "Awe, fuck!"

Sasori had enough of this, "Well I knowwww-" and shut down.

Tobi got scared, "What happened to danna?"

Itachi came forward reaching his hand to feel the wooden-live-puppet-master, "Oh, no problem he just a wooden toy."

And came back to his position.

"Hey don't say that to danna, UN!"

Hidan, "Gay bitch!"

Deidara was about to give him a punch, but Konan stopped him.

"Enough, Kakuzu." Pointing at the puppet and even Kisame did the same thing.

Kakuzu whinnying, "Oh do I have to?"

Everybody nodded.

"Oh you momma, does anyone have a quarter?"

Hidan gave him a Quarter.

Kakuzu took it, went to Sasori insect the coin in his mouth and whined the key and Sasori was singing AKATSUKI.

While everybody is dancing 'SEXY SEXY SEXY'.

Then everybody stopped and Sasori stopped singing, "I'm not a music box."

Kakuzu had a plan; "We can do something _**EVIL**_ today."

"Yeah we can make huge snakes tearing the building and destroying the cities." Konan giving a suggestion.

Tobi scathed his head, "Tobi don't think it is a good idea because Ouorochimaru already did that."

Konan sad mood, "Oh alright."

"Tobi has an idea let's play with Barbie dolls, we can be children, Sasori – danna can be daddy and Deidara – sempai can be mama."

Everybody sweat drop.

"That is the stupidest thing I ever heard." Kisame muttered.

"Well then anyone has a fucking idea?" Hidan asked.

"Yeah, let's do a dance compotation." Hidan said who came up a quick idea.

"Okay, who will come up first?" Itachi asked while Sasori took him to stand near a naked woman statue.

Kisame raised hand and started dancing.

Very, means very bad dancer.

Itachi beeped the beeper "Next".

Kakuzu came dancing 'Can't touch this'

Very good dancer then he was interrupted by Itachi's beeper.

Itachi started talking, "It was weak you know why it was weak I-"

Kakuzu shout, "Shut up bitch! You can't see shit!"

"Well I- Sasori you are fucking next." Itachi said _**pointing at the naked woman's boobs. **_

And the gang started to laugh.

"WTH! What did I do?"

"Itachi – sempai is pointing her _**boobs**_!"

"OH GOD!"

Sasori and Deidara Started to dance 'Kung fu dance'

Sasori kicked Deidara on his butt causing the gay bitch to fall down.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Quickly apologizing.

"Well I had enough of this." Kakuzu said "Let's go gat the tailed demons, now that's evil."

Everybody greed.

When they were leaving Itachi hit his forehead to the woman's boobs knocking her over.

"Why did you do that it was a hard work to do her body and boobs, Un!"

Kisame grabbed Itachi's elbow, "Because he is blind."

Went away and so did everybody. Leaving Konan dancing with pom-pom, "Yeah let's go get their tails because we are the best! AKATSUKI! AKATSUKI! EAST WEST WE ARE THE BEST"

Stopped looked a rounded and ran away going after them.


End file.
